John Tate
'''John Tate' (b. August 1981) was a character in Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later played by Josh Hartnett. Biography John Tate was born in August 1981 to Keri Tate and an unknown father. John knew of his mother's past life as Laurie Strode and the night his uncle Michael Myers had come back into her life to try and kill her. He was used to his mother's nightmares and watched as she suffered from the trauma of her past. As a result of that night, Keri was overprotective of her son, rarely letting him leave her sight, and never celebrated Halloween. John was a student at his mother's school, Hillcrest Academy and had a girlfriend named Molly Cartwell. On October 31st, 1998, John received a birthday card from his father, which was two months late. He then discussed wanting to go on the school trip to Yosemite. Keri, however, didn't want John to leave her sight and denied him the chance of going on the trip. Although he doesn't mention his father’s name, John sarcastically bites back at her statement about his dad being a chain-smoking Methadone addict. Later in the morning, John told his best friend Charlie Deveraux and his girlfriend Sarah Wainthrope that he wasn't allowed to go on the trip. Molly told him that she was also not allowed to go on the trip so the four friends decided to have a romantic evening to themselves since all the other students were going to be gone for the night. John and Charlie wanted to get some supplies for the night but they needed to get towards town. John reasoned with the security guard Ronnie Jones to let them go as long as they returned to class before lunch was over. At first, Ronnie was unsure to let them go as he had let them out before, and Keri had threatened to fire Ronnie if it happened again. In the end, he agreed to let them out. As soon as they got into town, John waited as Charlie stole some wine from a store and as they were returning to school, they bumped into John's mother. John and Keri argued about what he was doing outside as he felt he has deserved a chance to do what he wanted and was tired of his mother's ways. He told her that Michael Myers was dead and wasn't going to attack them anytime if he hadn't done anything in twenty years. Keri drove them back to the school but they didn't realize that Michael was watching them and now followed them back. Right before classes started, John sent Molly a bouquet of flowers and directions on where to meet him. Once she arrived, she saw that John had set up a Halloween dinner for them later in the night. They went back to their classes where John tried to make Molly laugh. After class was over, Keri told her son that she realized he was right and decided to let him go to Yosemite. He was upset that he was now allowed to go since he already made plans but he now planned to hide while his classmates left for the trip. He and Charlie were sneaked in by their girlfriends and got ready for their night. Sarah wanted the alcohol but they needed a corkscrew to get it open. Charlie went to go find one and Sarah soon followed. John eventually heard a loud noise and decided to check up on them after they were gone for too long. Molly went along with him into the kitchen where they found a trail of blood that led to the hanging body of Sarah. Molly and John turned ahead to see Michael Myers standing in the doorway. Confused on who he was, the couple ran away from him and stopped to discuss what they were going to do next. This short break allowed Michael to catch up and grab Molly by the hair and he was about to kill her until John tried to fight Michael. Michael dropped Molly and focused on John now and stabbed him in the leg. Molly grabbed a rock and smashed it into Michael's face and ran off with John towards the dorms. The gate was locked so Molly had to find the keys while Michael was closing in on them. She finally got the gate open but dropped her keys in the process and Michael was now already close enough to kill them. Michael tried to slice at them through the gate but was unsuccessful at getting to them. He then noticed the keys and was about to open the gate when John's mother opened the door for them and let them in. Keri then told her son and Molly to hide in the closet while she was going to deal with Michael. Moments later, Molly and John were told by Keri to come out and they ran towards her car while Michael was still coming after them. Once they reached the gate to the school, Keri got out and opened the gate and told Molly to drive towards the Becker's house and call the ambulance and police. Once he realized Keri wasn't going with them, John pleaded with his mother to not go back but she told them that she would be right behind them and Molly did as she was told and drove off with John. After it seemed Michael was defeated, John and Molly returned to the school with the police and ambulance. He then witnessed his mother getting an ax, stealing a cop's gun and driving off in the ambulance van that had a man they thought was Michael Myers inside.Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later Fate John is not seen or mentioned after Laurie's incarceration for mistakenly killing a man she thought to be Myers; however it could be inferred that, as the real Michael Myers' whereabouts could not be accounted for at that time, and as Michael no longer seems to be hunting down members of his family, that he had already murdered John prior to killing his mother three years later. Though the police would have made Laurie aware of this so he likely survived. Appearances * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later * Halloween: Resurrection (photograph) Notes and Trivia * In Kevin Williamson's pitch, John's name was originally Mitch and his relationship with his mother was worse than it was in the movie. Mitch was also very cocky and was dating Sarah. * If the film is to be taken as in continuity with the previous ones, it is possible that Jamie Lloyd would be the half-sister of John, and Steven Lloyd his nephew. * The Halloween Chaos Comics #1 issue is set after H20 but is also set in the 4-6 Timeline. If possible, John Tate could exist in this continuity but just did not appear, meaning Jamie Lloyd would be his half-sister and Steven Lloyd his nephew. * Fans had taken concern on John's fate after H20 with the endlessly-asked question of what had happened to him and why Michael has never tracked him down. References Category:1980's births Category:Myers Family Category:Strode Family Category:Tate Family Category:Halloween H20 characters Category:Survivors Category:Primary protagonists Category:Sons Category:Male characters Category:Unknown fate Category:Main Characters Category:Mentioned characters